


My Dearest

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is wrong. It isn't supposed to be like this. He can feel himself cracking. Tsuki/Roppi, kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 254 words  
>  **Prompt:** [original prompt here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/5559.html?thread=21219767#t21219767)

It was... disturbing. Really, really disturbing. He was not supposed to be _smiling_ at him like that. Not that he wasn't fond of Tsuki's smile – because he really, truly was – but it was just so freakishly out of place that it sort of scared him.

That smile did not belong on someone who was covered in bandages and plaster. Not when they'd broken both of their arms picking up a dumpster and _throwing_ it at a gang of thugs. Not when he had pins in his hips and fractures in his spine or a broken leg.

No. It did not belong. It was _wrong_.

Roppi was, internally, a disaster, but he remained perfectly stoic on the outside. He would save his hurt and anger inside of himself.

And Tsuki... Tsuki just kept smiling at him and telling him how happy he was that he could protect _him_ for once and it tore at him. It tore at him so much because of how much it hurt to see him like that; all covered in bandages and hooked up to machines and lying there looking so broken but so happy at the same time.

Everything about it was wrong.

Roppi was angry at himself. This should not have happened. Tsuki should not have gotten hurt protecting him. No no. It was wrong. Tsuki should not be smiling at him like that – so happy – and trying to reassure him. No, he should... he should...

"I'm just happy that you're safe."

The dam broke. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

He cried.

 **FIN.**


End file.
